Mi pequeño pony perdido
by brayan kazooie
Summary: En resumen, es la historia de un portillo que nadie lo quiere y escapa de su pequeño pueblo sin saber su rumbo.Logra llegar al ponyville donde la Princesa Celestia lo adopta. Pero hay que hacer de cuenta que todo esto paso 10 años antes de que Nightmare Moon fuera liberada de su pricion en la luna.


**Nombre del Fic: *Mi pequeño pony perdido***

 **Capitulo: 1 * Una Cita Romántica ***

 **[Hola a todos, bienvenidos a mi primer fic de mi pequeño pony, e estado investigando las edades de los personajes porque nunca me paso por la mente cuantos años tienen las 6 mane o la edad de otros personajes eso me retraso, bueno los géneros de este Fic son: Aventura, Romance, Ficción, etc.**

 **Esta idea la e tenido mucho en mi mente y espero que les guste o que sea de su agrado. No olviden dejar sus Opiniones que con gusto los leeré o las críticas :)].**

Era un día común y normal en Ecuestria, el sol comenzaba a salir, iluminado un pequeño pueblo llamado ponyville, todos en ponyville hacían sus labores diarias, excepto en una granja algo lejos del pueblo.

En la granja sweet apple acres, todos los ponis descansaban después de una larga temporada de cosecha.

Todos estaban por comer un gran banquete de recompensa por el trabajo, pero faltaban dos ponis.

Pear butter y Brigth Mac que era una pareja felizmente cazada con 3 hijos. El Mayor Big Mac de 10 años, la menor de 8 años Apple jack y una bebe llamada apple bloom de 11 meses.

La pareja había ido a un pequeño paseo romántico, por los árboles de manzanas, siguiendo un hermoso sendero hacia un río.

"No es bonito relajarse?" Dijo alegremente pear butter juntándose mas a su esposo.

"Tienes razón, mas si estas conmigo" respondió Brigth Mac guiñando el ojo y abrazando a su pareja.

"Jajaja te amo" Dijo la pony de ojos celestes y crin naranja.

"Yo también" agregó Brigth Mac.

La pareja siguió caminando disfrutando de la compañía de otro, pasando por los árboles de manzanas que estaban a su alrededor y esquivando algunos charcos de agua.

"¿Y ... a dónde vamos?" pregunto pear girando su cabeza y mirando al potro de ojos verdes.

"Umm" Brigth pensó por un momento,parecía que estaba recordando algo, luego comenzó a mirar a su alrededor girando su cabeza de izquierda a derecha. "Lo encontré!" Grito el potro de cabello rojo.

"Que paso, encontraste algo?" Pregunto confundida la pony.

"Es una sorpresa" dijo que el esposo de la pear, Después le puso el casco izquierdo en el lomo de su amada y con el derecho de cubriéndole los ojos.

Siguieron caminando por unos minutos, ambos estaban muy juntos.

"Llegamos" dijo Brigth Mac con una pequeña sonrisa, luego poco a poco le descubria los ojos a su esposa.

ver? v = 8jtqubxNQGk

Finalmente pera mantequilla abrio los ojos y lo que miro la deja sin palabras. En el lugar había muchos árboles, pero por fortuna estaba un pequeño espacio libre con un césped muy cuidado que tenia una vista perfecta al lago y las montañas era un gran paisaje.

"Wou" se limito a decir su cara tenia expresiones mixtas.

"¡Tara !, Feliz aniversario número 11" dijo Brigth Mac con una gran sonrisa.

"Es hermoso, me alegra que lo hayas recordado" volvió a decir la pony de crin naranja, después miro a Brigth y le dio un gran abrazo, luego se miró fijamente por unos segundos acercandose poco a poco y cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo dándose un pequeño beso al final.

Ambos estaban ruborizados, ya que tenían tiempo que no se besaban así.

"Lo mejor es que hagas un picnic en este lugar" hablo Brigth Mac sacando una manta de su mochila y algunos emparedados de diente de león que son los favoritos de pear.

"Excelente sorpresa" dijo pear butter5t t ayudando a extender la manta para el picnic Y sacando algunos platos de la mochila.

(Parar o apagar la music-off).

Los dos están listos para comer pero de pronto "Pow!" Un ruido extraño llama la atención de los dos ponis.

"Que fue eso" dijo pear butter con miedo acercándose a Brigth.

"¡Descuida, no dejare que te hagan daño!"

Luego el potro de ojos verdes y cabello rojo se puso en posición de embestida y corrió a toda velocidad hacia el arbusto.

"¡Espera!" Grito una voz femenina que venia de los arbustos.

El potro apenas se pudo detener y quedo a unos centímetros del arbusto. Después una chica salio del escondite y se mostró ante ellos, se notaba por su expresión que estaba apenada.

"¡¿Apple jack ?!", dijeron casi unisono.

"Perdón estábamos preocupados, por qué no estaban en casa y la abuela Smith nos pidió buscarlos" dijo la pequeña pony.

"Jajaja" reía nerviosamente Brigth Mac "perdón Applejack casi te saco volando.

"Brigth" dijo pear butter algo enojada.

"Que quieres mi amorcito corazón" le respondió riendo nerviosamente el potro de piel amarillo verdoso.

"¿Tu dijiste que las dirías a todos que íbamos a salir verdad?" Dijo la pony de ojos celestes y crin naranja.

Brigth Mac dio un gran suspiro.

"Veras ... es una larga y graciosa historia".

"Espera un momento" dijo la pear butter haciendo que Brigth Mac se callara. Luego miro un Apple Jack. "Por que hablas en plural jovencita,¿Quieres decir que alguien más viene con tigo? ".

"Umm,jajaja ..." reía nerviosamente la potrilla mirando hacia el arbusto. "Corre Big Mac nos descubrió!" Grito haciendo que la pareja se asustara por un momento.

Después de un potro de piel roja y ojos verdes salio corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el otro lado del grupo.

"¡ESPERA BIG!" Gritaron los padres intentando parar el potro, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles Big Machinton ya estaba muy lejos.

"¿Por qué se fue?" Preguntó el papá de Apple Jack algo confundido.

"El fue a decir que estaban bien ala abuela Smith" respondió el pony de ojos verdes y cabello amarillo mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba en dirección ala granja.

"O bueno no tenia que irse tan dramáticamente" termino diciendo Brigth mirando hacia el cielo y arreglando su sombrero.

"Ya te vas Apple Jack?" Pregunto algo triste la mamá de Big Mac, caminando hacia ella.

"Claro". Dijo la pony comenzando a correr "no quiero interrumpir su cita romántica".

"Espera ... como supiste !?" Le grito Brigth acercándose mas a donde estaba su hija.

Apple jack está lejos del picnic grito. "¡Por qué lo vimos todo!" Dijo guiñando el ojo izquierdo mientras corría a su casa.

Pear como Brigth se quedaron callados por unos segundos con sus expresiones mixtas pero luego las cambio en una felicidad.

Después de un rato ambos comenzaron a comer "que delicioso emparedados" dijo pera empezando a morderlos. "Las robe de mi madre" dijo Brigth riendo al final.

.

.

.

.

La pareja ya había terminado de comer después de un par de horas y estaba lista para regresar a su hogar.

Pear estaba limpiando la manta quitándole los restos de pan y brigth guardando los platos y vasos.

Pera estaba doblando la manta, pero no se dio cuenta que había un vaso, que era el favorito de la abuela Smith.

"Plick" se escucha un sonido atrayendo la atención de ambos. "¿Qué fue eso?", Preguntó Brigth Mac mirando a todos lados.

"Umm" la pony de ojos celestes sigue mirando el abajo en el suelo, hasta que logra ver algo brillante que la llama la atención. "El vaso de la abuela Smith" grito pear dando un pequeño salto.

El vaso de vidrio que tiene incrustado el nombre de la Mama de big y apple jack, se dirije con gran velocidad hacia el río.

Brigth Mac en un acto desesperado salta para atrapar el vaso pero fue inutil,el vaso paso muy rápido haciendo imposible atraparlo.

"Noooo" gritaron al mismo tiempo la Pareja,mientras caía el vaso al lago.

.

..

...

"Plic" se volvió a escuchar.

"¿Uh?" Dijo pera muy confundida y comenzó a caminar hacia el risco, cuando llego miro y quedó muy sorprendida.

"No puede ser, mi Mama me va a matara, que voy hacer, necesito una nueva, pero en donde la consigo!". Decía Brigth Mac muy asustado.

"¡BRIGTH!" Grito la pony de ojos celestes y crin naranja intentando llamar la atención de su esposo.

"¿Que Paso?" Hablo Brigth saliendo del pequeño transe.

"Ven a ver esto"

"Claro" respondió el esposo de pear comenzando a caminar hacia el risco.

"¡Wou!" Se limito a decir Brigth.

"Que suerte una caja de madera salvo la copa de vidrio" dijo pera con alegría y dando pequeños saltos.

Después Brigth Mac con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a sacar la caja de madera del agua . "Me ayudas pear" le preguntó con una sonrisa al pony ".

"Debilucho" dijo pear comenzando a reír.

Hasta que por fin los dos ponis logran poner la caja en tierra firme. La caja pesaba tanto que los dos quedaron muy exhaustos.

"¿Qué raro, por qué pesa tanto?" Dijo: "¿Qué raro, por qué pesa tanto?"

"No lo se ... hay que abrir talves, encontrar algo bueno como muchos bits" dijo Brigth comenzando a quitar los clavos para luego mirar que objeto hay adentro.

Pear estaba haciendo lo mismo. Después de unos minutos lograron quitar todos los clavos y están listos para abrir dicha caja.

"Estas lista ?, 1 ... 2 ... y 3!" Grito el potro de ojos verdes y cabello rojo.

Al principio no se miraba nada pero poco a poco se notaba una figura de lo que había dentro. De pronto algo hizo un ruido que asusta a ambos ponis.

El ruido era mas bien una voz tierna que decía ... "Hay ... me duele..ayuda".

"Rayos Brigth" dijo pear asustada a su esposo. "¡Sea lo que sea que hay aquí dentro esta vivo!".

"¡Se escucha como un portillo! Luego, rápido y sin pensarlo dos veces con sus cascos saca el potro y ambos se quedan sin palabras.

El potro no tenia cuite marck, estaba todo herido y maltratado con heridas graves y leves. Apenas respiraba con los ojos cerrados. De milagro estaba conciente.

"Llevemolo de inmediato a nuestra casa antes que pierda la vida" termino diciendo Brigth, comenzando a correr a toda velocidad mientras se llevaba al potro cargado. Igual pera tiro el baso especia de la abuela Smith dejo todo y comenzó a seguir a su esposo.

 _Fin del capitulo 1 ..._

[ **Bueno chicos y chicas, potros y yeguas, bronis y pegasisters hasta aquí llego el capitulo. Este capitulo lo hize pequeño porque es la introducción de mi historia y para ver si está bien mi idea. Para los que se preguntaban porque la mantequilla de la mano y su apodo es porque no tienen ninguno de ellos dos y no hay nada entendido al fic. Sin nada mas que decirse despide: El Brian-Kazooie].**


End file.
